Hybrid (Underworld)
Hybrids are a fictional species in the Underworld franchise. Description A Hybrid is a fusion of Lycan and Vampire at a cellular level. As such, it is far more powerful than either species, with none of their weaknesses. The physical appearance of a Hybrid varies depending on the species it was first. A Lycan-dominant Hybrid resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated - appearing human on their first transformation and growing more lupine over time, and their eyes are completely black. They also have little or no fur, roar just like Lycans and possess blueish-grey skin. They have the talons and animalistic, feral posture of a Lycan. Michael Corvin is the only known Lycan-dominant hybrid. A Vampire dominant Hybrid, on the other hand, has physical attributes portraying its Vampiric ancestry. While both share the black eyes, grey skin, talons and musculature, a Vampire dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, a complete lack of hair, taloned wings, and the ability to speak. Markus Corvinus is the only known vampire-dominant hybrid. Another hybrid type is implied in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Viktor's daughter Sonja fell in love with Lucian and became pregnant with his child. Viktor eventually discovered this, and feared the blending of the species that would result when the child was born. Viktor condemned Sonja, her unborn child, and Lucian to death. Sonja was burnt alive by sunlight. Viktor explains to Selene in the first movie that the unborn child was a betrayal of him and the coven. However, there is no evidence on whether this type of hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses, it would likely have had equal lycan and vampire features in its hybrid form. There is also no evidence that the unborn child would have even continued to develop or survive birth due to the fact that Sonja's blood may not have been a pure enough source (Although the fact that she was, according to all evidence, born a vampire lends some weight to the idea that the pregnancy would have been successful). In the first film it is said that for the bloods to successfully produce a hybrid, the Vampire blood had to be from a pure source such a direct descendant in the Corvinus line. The Corvinus Strain has the only known gene able to combine the bloodlines of both Vampires and Lycans, which would normally destroy one another due to incompatibilities on the cellular level. In terms of sheer strength, hybrids, even newly-turned ones, are far superior to either species; immediately after being turned, Michael demonstrated enough raw power to go up against the vampire Elder Viktor, with only Viktor's superior knowledge of combat allowing him to even come close to victory. Michael went on to easily dominate the various lycans he encountered in physical combat despite their greater bulk, even killing the original werewolf, William Corvinus, despite having only recently recovered from a near-fatal wound, although William's centuries of imprisonment might have contributed to his weakened state. Although difficult, Hybrids can be killed. Michael was impaled through the chest by Markus and apparently died, but he later managed to regenerate despite being apparently dead indicating that he was in a regenerative coma. Another example of how difficult it is to kill a Hybrid is when Selene kills Markus. It took multiple point blank shotgun blasts to even slow him down and even after she impales part of his wing talon through his brain, he may have been able to regenerate had she not thrown him into a helicopter's rotors , dismembering his body and killing him. Completely dismembering the body seems to be the only way to kill a Hybrid as they are able to regenerate from any other physical trauma suffered. Hybrids have very few weaknesses: they are seemingly able to recover from any injury very quickly, Markus continuing to pursue Selene even after receiving bullets to the head from point-blank range and only halting his pursuit due to serious injuries sustained to his wings. Also, Markus expressed a weakness to sunlight, although it may or may not have been fatal to him and could have simply been a residual psychological 'fear' from centuries of vampirism rather than an actual physical weakness. Category:Underworld races Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional half-vampires Category:Fictional vampire types Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional warrior races Underworld Category:Fictional viruses Category:2003 introductions